


Snippets

by invaderspotty



Series: V for Vendetta [3]
Category: V for Vendetta (2005)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Humor, No Angst, V!Lives universe, happy scenes that they deserve, just the babies and their fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-26 11:21:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30105195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/invaderspotty/pseuds/invaderspotty
Summary: Shorts of fluff in the Shadow Gallery
Relationships: Evey Hammond & V, Evey Hammond/V
Series: V for Vendetta [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2084817
Comments: 6
Kudos: 7





	1. Viola

**Author's Note:**

> these shorts (will add more as I think of them) are set in the V!Lives universe that my other fic is based on so all these are taking place (assumedly much later than the events of the fic) because I want evey and V to live happy ever after OKAY
> 
> so basically just fluff in the Shadow Gallery because I've seen a few fics with little shorts and I have my own ideas for some that I've been wanting to write!
> 
> Enjoy! As always I don't own V or Evey I'm just playing with them :) Also feel free to comment any fluffy ideas/prompts - I would be happy to write!

“V?”  
  
Rounding the corner, Evey had only just made her journey down to the Shadow Gallery. She visited often, intent on spending most of her free time down below now. The lights were glowing, flickering in a way that felt like they were welcoming her home. The Gallery had begun to feel more or less like home again, but instead of the old days where hesitation had filled the atmosphere -- there was now an intimate familiarity to the persons who resided there. It felt right, and Evey was grateful that it was even possible to feel such a way in the large dome underground.

It was clear that Evey was buzzing with excitement, marching further into the Gallery until she saw V round a corner on the opposite side of the dome. Tipping his head at her in recognition, she could feel that he was incredibly pleased to see her. Every time she returned to the Gallery he looked at her like he’d truly believed she hadn’t planned on returning - yet here she was. 

There had been an unspoken agreement, at least in her mind. Over time Evey had begun to spend more and more time in the Shadow Gallery, whether he was there or not. She still had her flat above ground, she still had her job and the like...but she had silently seemed to move herself back into the Gallery. It would’ve been impossible for V to miss it. Snippets of visits during the day had slowly turned into hours upon end, only then to transform into her staying the night - occupying her old room like she had never left it.

He had never pointed it out to her, he had never tried to discuss it in fear that she might alter this new routine he had come to love. 

Their relationship had changed over time, it had grown from angry resentment to frustration in unspoken feelings until now it had become a deep friendship and something much more intimate. They trusted each other, and they loved each other. It was a life that neither of them thought possible.

Running to him, Evey smiled widely as she practically pounced on him, wrapping her arms around his neck in embrace. A subtle ‘oomf’ sounded from him as he anticipated her attack just a moment too late and he stumbled back while his arms snaked around her and lifted her. Her excitement in turn radiated through him and though he was confused as to why she had greeted him so energetically, he indulged her with a generous spin as she hugged him tightly. 

Giving a soft laugh, Evey bent her knees to accommodate the spin before he slowed to a stop and set her down. She released him from her hold, staring up at the mask with wide eyes.

“Ah, as delighted as I am for such a lovely greeting - might I inquire as to why you’re so very eager?” He smiled down at her, his hands lifting to her forearms.

She gave a peppy little shake before gripping his tunic and beginning to shake him as well.

“You’ll never believe it - but you’re going to love it!”  
  
He tilted his head curiously but didn’t dare interrupt.

“So I was talking with a friend today, and we somehow got onto the topic of Shakespeare, right?” She was practically out of breath, having rushed down here so quickly.

“As one naturally does,” He chuckled. She gave his chest a soft swat, grin widening. 

“ _Well,_ she mentioned how the old theatre on the edge of the city was being revamped, seeing as there’s no Norsefire to board it all up!”  
  
Watching him nod, she could tell that V was intrigued by the information, but he allowed her to continue her little charade.

“I started to look into it after she left, I wanted to see what types of shows they might be trying to prepare or write and - guess which one they’re pursuing?” Her eyes glinted deviously, prompting him to verbally guess if only to indulge her again.

“Oh I can’t possibly imagine, something Shakespeare I would assume considering your earlier mention?” 

Shaking him by the tunic again, she wiggled her shoulders and released him, giving him some space.

“Twelfth Night!”  
  
Even from behind the mask she could envision him blinking at her in delighted surprise. His head reared back slightly and he came forward to her and gripped her shoulders in determination.

“A _brilliant_ choice indeed! ‘ _If music be the food of love, play on’_ !” He declared, hands sliding down to grasp her hands. “Your excitement is warranted then, I know how much it means to you.”  
  
She smiled sympathetically at him, thrilled that he seemed just as pleased yet unaware of her suggestive intentions. 

“You must see it!” Evey begged, releasing his hands as she turned and scanned the Gallery around her. Before a moment had passed she was walking with purpose towards a certain shelf across the way. 

Shaking his head, V still smiled behind the mask but pitifully in regret.

“I have read through that book more times than I can count, should I close my eyes I could imagine every scene clear as day.” He reasoned, clouding his refusal kindly. She had expected such a reaction, and she had planned her rebuttal. 

Grabbing the playbook from the shelf, she returned to him and handed it to him expectedly. He took it gently from her and turned it in his own hands, staring at the cover copy. 

“Kind sir, I ask that you flip to the character list.” She deepened her voice in feigned respect.

He chuckled but did as she asked, confused on what she was playing at. Whatever reason she provided wasn’t likely to convince him, as much as he wished otherwise. He had many disguises but none that would make him comfortable enough to attend a theatre performance like that. Or perhaps he was just making excuses in his head.

“Yes, Malvolio, Viola, Olivia...Forgive me, Evey, I don’t understand.” 

She grinned devilishly, eyeing him until she leaned forward and pointed her finger to the name of Viola.

“Guess who is going to audition for a certain lovely lady?” She whispered coyly, eyes flickering up to the eyes of the mask.

He looked to the book, to the name her finger was pointing to, then back up to her in his own content delight.

“A lovely lady indeed, but not near as lovely as you, my dear.” He sighed happily, flipping the playbook to close. So that was her reasoning? She was going to single-handedly convince him to come watch the play if only to see her.

Well it was going to work.

“I suppose one man’s victory is another’s defeat!” He laughed, shouldering past her. She turned and followed after him.

“Oh V, you must come! You’d love it!” She pleaded, knowing that he was on the edge of defeat by her hand. Evey had come to realize that he could never truly deny her, and now was as good a time as any to utilize that.

He sighed dramatically, turning his head over his shoulder as he walked towards the kitchen. He had to assume that dusk laid above the Gallery, seeing as Evey usually came down after her work was finished. It had become routine for him to cook when she arrived.

“You seem to possess the notion that I am not strong-willed enough to refuse your seduction,” He declared, and she could sense the teasing in his tone. 

She knew he had already given in, he _definitely_ didn’t have the willpower to refuse her now. Not to mention Evey knew he would genuinely enjoy seeing her act, she knew a part of him saddened knowing that his presence above ground had to be selective. The fact that she so desperately wanted him there gave him warm feelings, he obviously wasn’t a man to receive many invitations but for her he would attend whatever she wished.

“Oh I _know_ you don’t have the willpower.” She retorted, hands on her hips as she stopped.

He turned to her, hand coming to his chest in feigned offense as he regarded her with a scoff.

“Madame, you wound me!”

  
  
She simply laughed, and behind the mask he gleamed at her before turning his attention back to the kitchen. After a few moments of silence and Evey moving herself to sit at the table, he gave her his attention once again.

“I would be honored to attend such an important event, you will make a wonderful Viola.” He mused softly, and Evey felt her skin grow warm with appreciation. She beamed at him in a way that she never would with anyone else, and that alone was almost enough to make him swoon. 

“Thank you, V.”


	2. Soulmates

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I literally have a list of fluff ideas to write about for them so. strap on in I guess. I'll write them whenever I'm in the mood which might be very often.
> 
> this snippet specifically is not post-movie it is during Evey's initial time spent at the Gallery before she leaves V for Gordon's. I really like to think there could've been a lot of fluff during that period of time...maybe a lil tension that they're both unsure of too. 
> 
> BUT ANYWAYS, enjoy and as always I don't own V or Evey I'm simply playing with them!

The couch was probably one of her favorite places in the entire Gallery. Of course, there was only so much to see down there, only so much she dared to explore. But the little slice of a dome that contained the couch and the telly felt like a comfortable space for her to settle and relax.

She couldn’t count how many times she had laid there for hours, unable to tear away from the book she was reading. Evey enjoyed her alone time while V was gone, and when he  _ was  _ back he would often engage her there. They would watch movies or dissect literature together, it was admittedly something she enjoyed very much. The periods of time he was gone from the Gallery or even just preoccupied inside were enough to make her miss his company.

So the couch was where she currently sat, her legs up on the cushions with her back propped against the side of the armrest. After recommendation from V, she had begun to read another one of Shakespeare’s classic stories. 

_ Romeo and Juliet _

Evey had heard of it as a child, but she’d never read it. All she knew was that there was a boy named Romeo, and a girl named Juliet - not very hard to figure out - and she assumed it had something to do with love. Either that or tragedy. 

Ironic that it would be both.

Her eyes scanned down the lines of dialogue, taking everything in as she tuned out the noise in the background. V was casually messing about in the kitchen, it was nearing lunchtime and she was looking forward to another one of his meals. So often she felt spoiled, she felt undeserving of his generosity but he always brushed her worries away with haste. He was such a gentleman, a very manic one but a gentleman all the same. 

Time flew by while she read and before she knew it V was calling to her, informing her that he was nearing the end of his work. It took a significant amount of willpower to put the playbook down, her eyes dragging down a few more lines while she slowly moved off the couch. In the end she had to tear herself away from it, a growl in her stomach being the final voice of reason.

She walked into the kitchen, bare feet against the stone and she always noted how V almost always had his boots on. The soft whisper of her feet could be demolished by the dominating click of his heel. Only once or twice had she seen him without them, with dark socks that she had barely even noticed because like everything he wore - they were dark in color. The only reason she had noticed was because of the lack of noise coming from his steps.

“I see you’re very invested.” He commented, pleased as he turned with a pan in hand. 

V’s hands were covered not by leather gloves, but by thick pink mitts that matched that of his apron. She had to fight back a smile every time he put those accessories on, it was such an adorable clash against his usual dark demeanor. But she supposed that was the point, he knew it amused her and  _ she  _ knew he continued to do it due to that fact. 

“It  _ is  _ one of your better recommendations.” She shrugged in taunt. 

He had just begun to lean towards her with the pan, about to scoop some of the stir fry onto her plate before her comment. Then he lifted it away and shook his head, even before he said anything she knew he was staring at her in surprise of her tease. Poking fun at his collection always got him going, but it was fun because the pair of them knew it was nothing serious. They constantly had this little dance of taunting and teasing each other, it filled the air around them with light. It was contagious, Evey couldn’t quite place the feeling but she just knew she enjoyed their playful banter.

“My dear,  _ every  _ book here is worthy of recommendation, it isn’t my fault that you simply lack good taste.” He held the pan away from her, as if keeping the food from her until she apologized.

Her lips parted at his retort, and she gave him an amused glance of shock while she straightened up in her chair. Silence hung between them for a moment and she imagined that he was staring at her with eyebrows raised, daring her to insult his collection further - to see what would happen if she didn’t take it back.

Looking away, she folded her hands in her lap and accepted defeat.

“Alright fine, maybe your books are pretty good.” 

  
  
Every single one she had read had been good, even the ones she hadn’t exactly liked - she’d had to admit they were written well. It had only been aspects in the plot that had gotten her down, Evey liked happy endings. 

Giving a huff of victory, V finally leaned towards her again and scooped portions onto her plate. She refrained from licking her lips too much, the smell stirring something ravishing in her stomach as she wiggled in the chair. V’s cooking really was too good, but after being down here alone for so long it would make sense that he had mastered many things...cooking included. One couldn’t survive with their sanity down here making unpleasant food every day.

“All the same, I am glad you’re enjoying it so far.” He mused, moving to sit with her.

It was another time that he wasn’t eating with her, she had learned to stop fighting him on it - she was just grateful for the times he actually decided to sit and talk with her. Eating by herself always felt rather awkward, especially when she knew V was just busying himself around the gallery behind her...both of them completely aware of each other.

“I am, but I am scared for the both of them - Romeo and Juliet, the turmoil between their families is obviously the main conflict but...please tell me it has a happy ending.” She looked at him hopefully.

He looked away, staring around the Gallery in avoidance as he thought of what to say, how to evade a direct answer. Because no, the story did not have a happy ending.

“It would be unruly of me to reveal such spoils, I cannot tell you.” 

She groaned, pushing another bite into her mouth while she shook her head at him. 

_ Trust V to always avoid a direct answer. _

She wasn’t very surprised. His answer made sense, and truthfully she didn’t like being spoiled. Evey still wanted to have some idea of what to expect though.

Chewing, she ran through the story in her mind - of what had occurred so far. Absentmindedly, she was staring down at her plate before the words left her mouth without permission.

“Do you believe in soulmates?”

His head snapped towards her, the face regarding her in literal masked surprise. It was a question he had never been asked, and therefore hadn’t considered very much. She didn’t lift her face but instead lifted her eyes to look at him sheepishly. 

The playbook had forced the question into her mind, and she had internally debated her own views on the subject but she felt compelled to ask V his opinion. He always seemed to have an intelligent answer for these things. She sometimes felt that he was wise beyond his years, but then again she didn’t even know his age. Somehow that didn’t bother her much.

V tipped his head in thought, straightening up in the chair whereas before he had practically been lounging in it.

“Soulmates are a notion created by man to derail the belief that it is possible for them to be forever alone. The idea is meant to comfort, to encourage hope in companionship.”    
  
She frowned.

_ What a morbid answer. _

Before she could open her mouth to speak he had already beat her to it.

“But...I do think it is very possible. I would be hypocritical not to share any belief in soulmates while wholeheartedly believing in the concept of fate.” 

  
  
Her eyebrows raised, unprepared for that answer. V was a man of reason, of science. He didn’t subscribe to religion, he subscribed to what he had read in nonfiction and what he believed based on his own ideals - not the ideals of anyone else. In a way it was uplifting that he had admitted to believing in soulmates, that even someone like him could hope that soulmates existed in such a corrupt world.

What she didn’t know was that he hadn’t always believed such things, in fact he had always been rather cynical. But that was no surprise given all that he had endured. Soulmates had barely even crossed his mind, there were always so many other important things to focus on. V had never had the time or care to contemplate a fantasy like that.

Not until Evey had walked into his life.

He had mastered the shadows, they were familiar, and they held no secrets from him. So how could he have missed her? How had Evey come lurking out of them and into his life without notice? It had been the hand fate had dealt him, and at first he couldn’t figure out its meaning.

They had met, then parted.

But then at the Jordon Tower they had reunited, her timing could not have been more perfect or more unexpected. It felt like another prompt from fate again and upon bringing her back to the Shadow Gallery he had come to realize that they could be considered destined partners.

Not in a romantic sense, but she was important, that much he knew. She was meant to be a part of his life as he was hers, but he didn’t know why yet.

So to consider the concept of soulmates?   
  
Maybe it was possible.

And looking at her now, at the smile that graced her features - a smile caused by his words, he suddenly hoped that it was true.

“What about love at first sight?”

  
  
This girl was going to be his downfall, he just knew it.

V chuckled in response, unwilling to let himself dwell on such a dangerous topic for too long. Just as before, there were much more important things he needed to be considering. Love was not one of them, as tempting as it might have been. He enjoyed spending time with Evey, but like fire, he knew he would be burned if he got too close. V was no stranger to fire, in fact despite his qualms with the scars it had left him he considered the flames an old friend. But they still hurt all the same.

Leaving the Gallery often was one of the only things that kept him rooted, that forced him to envelope himself with his cause again. If he holed himself down here with her for long periods of time he feared what would happen, but he was unsure of what. And he didn’t want to think about it, it felt too confusing and feral.

Evey watched after him as he rose to stand, she still smiled but she noticed how he had evaded giving her a verbal answer. He had only laughed, but not in a condescending way, he was brushing her words away in the hopes that she would drop the subject. Sometimes it was sad to see just how withdrawn he could become so quickly, he wasn’t defensive but he was careful. 

“Well, _ I _ believe in soulmates at the very least.” She rose to stand herself, following him like some lost puppy as he moved towards her comforting domain.

“Ah, do you?” He sounded amused yet again.

“Well, someone has to!” Evey laughed, settling down onto the couch just as he did. “I think the concept is lovely, and what is left for us all if we don’t have hope? What is your revolution without the hope of what it could bring?” 

He turned his head towards her, his hand having been reaching for the remote but he paused. She made a valid point.

“That is rather observant.” He replied genuinely.

Evey nodded, drawing her legs up to criss-cross on the couch while he switched the telly on. He kept the volume low, aware of Evey as she reached over to the side table and grabbed the Shakespeare playbook to continue reading. His mask barely turned, his gaze lingering on her for a while as she read.

She was deeply invested, her eyes incredibly focused but the rest of her face relaxed. He knew she was beautiful, but moments like these had him comparing her to mythic creatures that weren’t supposed to exist. Yet here Evey was. 

“What do you think about Romeo and Juliet?” Her voice interrupted his thoughts. “Would you consider them soulmates?”

She was still on the same topic, even minutes after they had faded into comfortable silence. For a moment he almost dreaded recommending the story to her, because her questions tread on fragile ground. Did she know how brittle these concepts or beliefs were for him? Why she insisted on discussing this with him, he didn’t know.   
  
He was one belief, a singular belief that worked day and night to give to the world. He was an idea, one that couldn’t afford petty questions that threatened to break him apart.

Yet he couldn’t keep himself away from thinking about it as soon as the words continued to leave her lips. She made him think whether he wanted to or not.

“I would say so.”

  
  
All things considered, he supposed there were. The lovers died for each other in the end, even if it was due to tragic miscommunication. They had been pressured on both sides, hope and foolish love dragging them together. Romeo had been unable to keep away from Juliet despite the trials and tribulations that kept them apart. 

  
Wasn’t that what soulmates were all about? Being able to find someone who completed you in every way? Persons who leveled each other out and understood each other’s soul? Persons who wanted each other, to protect and love?   
  
A most interesting concept indeed. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> feel free to comment, review, or suggest fluff ideas of your own or interactions you think could've happened between them hehe


End file.
